Gotta Find You
by PeaceLoveMusic21
Summary: Mitchie and Shane's relationship after camp rock
1. Chapter 1

**3****rd**** person POV**

"It's late how about we go to the dock instead of the canoes?" Shane asked Mitchie

They had just wrapped up Final Jam and Shane couldn't be happier that he found the girl with the voice and what made it better is that it was Mitchie, he had been secretly developing a crush on her for the past few weeks

"Sure,popstar" She replied

"It's rockstar" He smirked

They went down to the dock and just stared at the water until Shane spoke up

"I still can't believe I found you" He said looking into her eyes

"I still can't believe it was me" She smiled and blushed

"Mitchie, there's something I've been wanting to tell you for awhile"

"What is it?"

"I really like you as in more than friends like" He told her

"I feel the same way about you, I've been trying to deny it for a while because I've been hurt before and I don't know if I can handle that again" She told him honestly

"I promise you, I'm never gonna hurt you" he said leaning in and she did too

Their lips both touched and sparks flew

"Wow" They both said as they pulled away

The next day they were helping Connie pack up

"You know we don't live that far apart, we both live in California" Shane said

"Yeah but I live in Glendale and you live in Beverly Hills" She told him packing up the last bow and shutting the door

"It's only half an hour, I'll drive up when we get back" He told her and hugged her

"Text me?" She asked looking up at him

"Of course" He said and kissed her

When they were five minutes outside of Camp Rock, Mitchie got a text

_Shane: I miss you already _

_Mitchie: I miss you too _


	2. Chapter 2

**Ages: **

**Shane: 16**

**Mitchie: 16**

**Nate: 16**

**Jason: 18**

**Maddie: 9**

**Dallas: 22**

Mitchie's POV

We finally arrived home and as soon as I stepped out of the van I felt two small arms wrap around my waist and I instantly knew who it was and hugged back

"Mitchie!, I missed you!" She squealed

"Maddie!, I missed you two" I replied

As much as I had an amazing time at Camp Rock , I truly did miss my sister, Madison

I was also closer with her than my other older sister Dallas she was back in Texas at college but we did get along great

My family moved here from Texas when I was 7 and Maddie was born here in Cali two years later but I was born when Dallas was 6

"Come'on, let's go inside and you have to tell me everything that happened at Camp!" She said and dragged me inside up to my room

We sat down on the bed and I told her everything that happened and when I was done her jaw was basically on the floor

"Oh .My. God!" She screamed

Just as she said that my phone rang I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Shane

"Hey" I answered

"Hey, we're about an hour away from Cali, so after I visit my family, I'll come up there so that should be in two hours" He said

"Okay, bye popstar"

"It's rockstar, Mitch" I could tell by his tone that he was smirking

"Whatever, bye Shane" I said and hung up

I noticed Maddie staring out the window

"Hey, what are you looking at?" I got up off the bed and walked over to her

"We have some new neighbors" She said and I noticed a moving van and a car pull up to the house across the street

I also saw a familiar head of brown curls

I rushed out my room and ran outside to get a closer look

I crossed the street and tapped her on the shoulder

"Caitlyn!"

"Mitchie!"

We hugged each other tightly

"What brings you here?" I asked her

"My dad's expanding his business to Glendale and my mom thought it was more homey than the busy town of Los Angeles so here we are!" She said

"There are a few people I want you to meet" I said and pulled her across the street to my house

"You know my mom already and this is my dad"

"Hey, Mrs. Torres, nice to meet you Mr, Torres"

"Call me Connie" My mom said

"Call me Steve" My dad said

"And this is my sister Madison, but we call her Maddie" I introduced

"So this is the famous Caitlyn" Maddie said

"You told her about me?" Caitlyn said

"Of course, I actually told her everything"

"Hey, Cait, can you ask your parents after you finish unpacking if you can sleepover?" I asked her

"Sure, I'll go ask them right now" She said and ran across the street

Seconds later I got a text from Caitlyn

_Caitlyn: They said Yes!_

_Mitchie: That's great come over at 7!_

_Two hours later_

_I was in my room playing my guitar when I heard a knock on the door_

_I rushed down the stairs know who it was_

_I opened the door and hugged him instantly _

"_Shane!" _

"_Hey, Mitch, I missed you" He said and I heard a cough behind me_

"_Oh right, Maddie this is Shane and Shane this is my sister Madison but we call her Maddie" I once agin introduced _

_We spent the rest of the day just relaxing, watching movies and getting to know each other_

_I could tell Maddie was a little tense around Shane but that was only because she was a little protective of me with guys_

_I thought it was really sweet how much she cared and I knew the tense phase was only temporary and wouldn't last long as long as she got to know him_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Warning you now that it's gonna get slightly rated M in some chapter. Also big thanks to britbratzzz for helping me on this chapter**

**I'm just gonna do one disclaimer for the whole story: ****Disclaimer! I do not own Camp Rock!**

**Mitchie's POV**

_*one week later*_

It's been one week since I got back from Camp Rock and so far Maddie has been getting along great with Caitlyn and the guys though she's still a little tense around Shane, there's a why but that's a story for later

Back to the present! It's the first day back to school! Yay! (note the sarcasm)

You'll meet the reason why I hate school in a few moments

Me and Caitlyn are up, dressed and on our way to school ( Mitchie: cgi/set?id=88626344 ,Caitlyn: cgi/set?id=88626651 )

As we walk into school, I show Caitlyn the way to the administration office and get her schedule

We fortunately have every class together

Another great thing is that our lockers are right next to each other

As we put our books away I hear the familiar clicking of heels

I roll my eyes and turn around to see

Jessica and her minions Cece, Mandi and Sierra

Wait…Sierra!?

This was definitely a new Sierra, she looked just like one of Jessica's minions: Fake straightened hair, the shortest skirt you could possibly imagine, tight tank top and stilettos

"Hey Bitchie!, looks like you finally got a friend!" She said flipping her fake blonde hair

And here everybody is the reason I hate school!. Jessica Biarelly

"What's your name?" She asked Caitlyn, who was already glaring at her

"Caitlyn." She spat

The bell rang. Saved by the bell

"Come'on Cait, we've gotta get to class" I said and dragged her away from the Hell Squad

"Seriously!?, I didn't think that anyone could be faker than Tess"

"Well then I guess you've never seen fake then" I said jokingly

The luckily for the rest of the day the populars didn't bother us much except for the occasional glare in class but we just ignored that

When we got home we did our home work, ate dinner then Caitlyn worked on new beats while I finished the song I was working on. It was something I had started working on when I began getting feelings for Shane, there were one or two verses that I made up on the spot cause I couldn't think of anything to finish it

"Done!" I exclaimed catching Caitlyn's attention

"Yup!" I said popping the 'p'

"Well what beat do you have in mind for the song?" It took about 10-15 to find the right beat but it was perfect for the song

"It's called Give Your Heart A Break" I said and begun singing

_The day I first met you_

_You told me you'd never fall in love _

_But now that I get you_

_I know fear is what it really was_

_Now here we are,_

_So close yet so far._

_Haven't I passed the test?_

_When will you realize,_

_Baby, I'm not like the rest?Don't wanna break your heart_

_Wanna give your heart a break_

_I know you're scared it's wrong_

_Like you might make a mistake_

_There's just one life to live_

_And there's no time to wait, to wait_

_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

_There's just so much you can take_

_Give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

_Oh yeah, yeah_

_On Sunday you went home alone_

_There were tears in your eyes_

_I called your cell phone, my love_

_But you did not reply_

_The world is ours if we want it_

_We can take it if you just take my hand_

_There's no turning back now_

_Baby, try to understand_

_Don't wanna break your heart_

_Wanna give your heart a break_

_I know you're scared it's wrong_

_Like you might make a mistake_

_There's just one life to live_

_And there's no time to wait, to wait_

_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

_There's just so much you can takeGive your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

_Oh yeah, yeah_

_When your lips are on my lips_

_Then our hearts beat as one_

_But you slip out of my fingertips_

_Every time you run, whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh_

_Don't wanna break your heart_

_Wanna give your heart a break_

_I know you're scared it's wrong_

_Like you might make a mistake_

_There's just one life to live_

_And there's no time to wait, to wait_

_So let me give your heart a break_

_'Cause you've been hurt beforeI can see it in your eyes_

_You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise_

_Don't wanna break your heart_

_Maybe, I can ease the ache, the ache_

_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

_There's just so much you can takeGive your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

_Oh yeah, yeahThe day I first met you_

_You told me you'd never fall in love_

"Mitchie, that was amazing!" She exclaimed

"Thanks,I'm getting tired" We both yawned

"Me too, Night Mitch" She said and left

"Night Cait" I said to her as she left

I snuggled in bed and almost instantly fell asleep


	4. Chapter 4

**I changed the ages:**

**Mitchie: 15 (soon to be 16)**

**Shane: 16 (soon to be 17)**

**Nate: 15 (soon to be 16)**

**Jason: 20 (soon to be 21)**

**Caitlyn: 15 (soon to be 16)**

**Madison: 6 (soon to be 7)**

**Dallas: 20 **

**Frankie: 7 (soon to be 8)**

**Danielle: 20 (soon to be 21)**

**Maddie is smart for her age so she kinda understands how Mitchie's ex boyfriends hurt her the simple way; I'll explain/you'll understand later **

**Mitchie's POV**

It's Saturday and I was in my room finishing a new song when Caitlyn came in

"Ooh new song?" She asked being the nosy person that she is but we love her anyway

"Yup" I replied popping the 'p'

"Well….Let's here it!"

"Later, I've got a date with Shane" I said murmuring the part about me having a date with Shane

"Ooh la la" She teased

"Oh shut up, I noticed last time we saw Nate you two seemed pretty cozy" As I said teasingly, at this Caitlyn blushed a bright red

A few seconds later there was a knock at the door and we both knew who it was

I went down stairs and we both smiled as he wrapped his arms around me

Before we left my mom stopped us

"Mitchie before you leave I just wanted to tell you that Dallas is visiting for the weekend so she'll be joining us for dinner and, Shane you're welcome to join us" She said

"I'd love too" He said

"What time is she gonna be here?" I asked

" 7"

"Well let's go!" I said and pulled Shane outside

We drove to the pier in Santa Monica and just started to walk

"I have to ask you something but it seems really stupid" He said

"What is it?" I asked

"Who's Dallas?" He asked with a chuckle

"Oh that my older sister, she's at college back in Texas so it's really nice when she visits" I told him

"oh and I heard from Nate who hear from Caitlyn that you wrote a song about me?" He looked at me smirking

"Well _most _of it's based on us" I said emphasizing the word 'most'

Pretty soon we were just walking and talking about random things

"We should probably get back" I said

We got back to my house and Caitlyn was in my room talking with Maddie

"So what's this new song I've been hearing about?" Maddie asked as I sat down on the bed, Shane doing the same

"You'll all hear it later" I said and suddenly I got a lifesaver from singing it as I heard a knock on the door

"Mitchie!, Maddie!, a certain someone's here!" My mom's voice

Me and Madison both knew who she was referring to.

"Dallas!" Me and Maddie both screamed and ran downstairs tackling the eldest Torres sister in a gigantic hug

"Alright I know you missed me but I need air" She said lacking breath slightly

"Sorry" We both said in unison and pulled back

"It's alright I missed you all too" She said hugging mom and dad

" Caitlyn, Shane come down please?" I shouted up the stairs

"Ooh who's Shane" Dallas teased with a smirk

"Mitchie's new boyfriend"

"Maddie!"

"Boyfriend?" Dallas questioned with raised eyebrows

Caitlyn and Shane came down the stairs

"Dallas this is my best friend Caitlyn and Caitlyn this is my sister Dallas" I introduced

"It's great to meet you" Caitlyn said politely

"You too and you must be Shane" She said with a smile

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you" Shane said

I could see in his eyes that he was a little nervous

Dallas saw it too

"You too and no need to be nervous" She said and went upstairs to unpack in her room

"I like Dallas" Caitlyn said and went into the kitchen

"Me too" Shane said

Luckily dinner went by smoothly

Dallas and Caitlyn embarrassing me

They both love to do that…alot!

After Shane went home

Me, Dallas, Caitlyn and Maddie sat in front of the tv, none of us really watching it

"So what's up with you and Shane, I thought after Luke that you said you were done with guys" Dallas said

"Wait hold up who's Luke?" Caitlyn asked

"He's this idiotic football player" I said angrily

"Full story. Now." Caitlyn said

"He seemed so perfect, sandy blond hair, green eyes, captain of the football team and the most popular guy in school. He came up to me at the start of last semester and asked me out, I had a slight crush on him so of course I said yes, we went out for about 2 months then one night we were hanging out at his place and I smelt perfume on him and I knew it wasn't mine so I asked him about it and if he was with another girl he said some of his family were visiting and it was theirs, of course I was stupid and believed him, later we ended up making out and it was getting really heated, I stopped him and told him I wasn't ready, he slapped me and called me a bitch, as he got angry and I bolted out of there as fast as I could, the next day I caught him with Jessica and I found out it was a dare and that he was going out with Jessica for a month"

When I finished this I was full on sobbing reminiscing the memories

All three of them brought me into a big hug

"Jessica's such a bitch" Caitlyn said

"He's the reason I'm a little cautious about Shane" Maddie admitted

"It's alright I know you're just protective" I told her

"Well the best way to stop crying is to laugh so…." She trailed off and put a DVD in

I smiled when I saw it was 'Run Fat Boy Run' **(AN: Seriously watch that movie, it's hilarious and I love it!)**

**The rest of the night we pretty much avoided the topic of boys and I was thankful for that and I know I can always count on these three girls**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mitchie's POV**

The weekend was great with Dallas but unfortunately it was now Monday and Dallas went back to Texas

I woke up and went into the kitchen to see Hot Tunes playing on the tv

When I heard what they were talking about I suddenly wished I had stayed in bed

'_Shane Gray off the market? Yes it seem so. Yesterday the singer was spotted at the Santa Monica Pier but it doesn't seem that he was alone' _A picture of me and Shane popped up at the side of the screen

'_Onlookers say the two looked very close and affectionate laughing and hugging, but who's Shane's new lady? Keep checking us here at Hot Tunes for more updates' _At that I turned off the tv and dialed Shane's number

"_Hey, did you see Hot Tunes?" _Shane said

"_Yeah, what are we gonna do?"_

"_Well, it's not gonna be long before they know who you are and when they find out I'm gonna release a statement'_

"_Okay, I gotta go"_

"_Alright, bye"_

"_bye"_

At school almost everything went by alright except from the whispers and glares I got from most people who obviously saw the Hot Tunes report and recognized me

When I got home I was surprised to see Shane, Nate and Jason sitting in the living room talking with Caitlyn and Maddie

Caitlyn and Nate sitting fairly close, I'll find out about that later

"So what's up?' I asked

"We want you to sing This is Me at our concert tomorrow"

"What!? No!" I exclaimed

"Please?" Shane begged giving me the puppy dog eyes

"Yeah, Mitch, please?" Maddie said giving me the same look

Oh great the two people I can't resist giving me both that look

"Oh fine!" I caved

"Yes!, told you she would cave, Nate" Shane said and gave Maddie a high five

"Yeah. Now the three of you owe me and Shane 5 dollars" Maddie said

"Wait, you bet on if I would cave?" I asked

"Yup" Caitlyn said pulling out a five dollar bill and passing it to Shane

"I know you can't resist me and Shane knows you can't resist him" Maddie said taking a five dollar bill from Nate

The rest of the time with guys was great but then they had to go because they had a photoshoot

Me, Maddie and Caitlyn were in my room and I was painting Maddie's nails

"So Cait, what up with you and Nate?" I asked smirking

"What about me and Nate?, there's nothing about us" She said scoffing and picking up the white nail polish

I also noticed she slightly blushed at the mention of Nate and Caitlyn wasn't really the type to paint her nails

"Well let's see sitting close, blushing at the mention of him and since I met you I noticed you almost never paint your nails which you are now doing since Nate invited us to the concert tomorrow, what do you think Maddie " I smirked at Cait knowing that I caught her

"Yup, all signs that say you like him" She said with a smile

"Okay fine!, I've liked him since I met him at Camp Rock 3 years ago but I've kina got my defense up cause I don't wanna fall in love, if I ever did that I think I'd have a heart attack and I usually never even break a sweat for any other guy but when he's around I just get paralyzed"

"Aww Caitlyn like Nate!" I teased

"Shut up!, but as much as I hate to admit he does that to me but the problem is that I've never said yes to the right guy but when it comes to him it's like I'm not good enough and he makes me so nervous that I can barely even hold his hand!" She finished

"You've gotta tell him!" I exclaimed

"How? When?" She said frantically

"At the concert tomorrow and the rest is up to you" I told her

"I also noticed Maddie's actually comfortable around Shane now" I said looking at Maddie

"Well, after hearing him talk about you and the way he looks when he does, I realized that he won't hurt you" She said

I just hugged her and vice versa

I was really glad Maddie actually like Shane now


	6. Chapter 6

**Mitchie's POV**

**(Mitchie's Outfit: polyvore . com (/)cgi/set?id=92799208)**

**(Caitlyn's Outfit: polyvore . com (/)cgi/set?id=92799992)**

The next day was much worse than yesterday. Someone had tipped off Hot Tunes and they now knew who I was.

Shane had released a statement on twitter after the report also after making sure that it was alright with me:

_ ShaneGray: Yes, Mitchie is my girlfriend. I am very happy with her_

At school the glares and whispers doubled

Some people did the same to Caitlyn but Caitlyn being Caitlyn returned the gesture

But now it was the night of the concert and I was beyond nervous

The guys were now on stage; Me and Shane were gonna close the show with This Is Me

Caitlyn was trying to assure me that I was gonna do great

Final Jam was the biggest crowd I had performed for until now because this was much much bigger

I was snapped out of my thoughts when the dressing room door opened and a man,a woman and a little boy stepped in

"Oh hello, sorry I didn't expect anyone to be in here" The woman said

"It's alright and hi I'm Mitchie" I said

"And I'm Caitlyn" She said

"Oh you are the girls Shane and Nate wouldn't stop talking about" The man said

"Well I'm Denise and this is my husband Paul and our son Frankie, don't worry with all that formal stuff like Ma'am and Sir, it's nice to finally meet the girl who brought Shane back" She smiled

"You must be Shane, Nate and Jason parent and their little brother Frankie, it's nice to meet you too" I said

"Ah yes the two girls who Shane and Nate won't quit going on about" Frankie said and sat next to me on the sofa, I blushed at the thought of Shane talking about me

" So Mitchie, do you have any siblings?" He asked

"Yes, two sisters"

"How old are they?" I have a feeling he wants a friend considering that would be kind of hard when his brothers are Connect 3

"Dallas is 20 and Madison is 6" I told him

"Dallas is a cool name and is Madison here tonight?" He asked hopeful

"No sorry"

"Well next time" He said and I nodded him showing him that I agreed

"And I heard that you were performing a duet with Shane tonight" Paul said

"Yes I am and I'm really nervous"

"Well from what Shane has said about you I'm sure you'll do great" He said reassuringly

Just as he said that a girl with curly brown hair came in

"Hi I'm Jason's girlfriend, Danielle it's nice to meet you…" She said

"I'm Mitchie and that's Caitlyn" I said and introduced and pointed to Caitlyn who was sitting in the make up chair talking with Denise

I talked with her for a while and she's really nice and I have a feeling we're gonna be good friends

Not too long after the guys came in

"I see that you're all here and as much as I wanna make sure that nobody has said anything embarrassing, Mitch we gotta sing" Shane said a little out of breath

"Alright" I said and went to the stage with him

At first I was a little shy but after singing a few lines with Shane it was like it was just me and Shane

The crowd loved it and so did his family

"See I told you they would love it and you have to admit that I was right" He said smirking at the last part

"You were right" I murmured

"What was that?" He asked still smirking

"You were right Popstar" I said loud enough for him to hear

"It's rockstar

"Keep telling yourself that" I said and walked away joining Caitlyn


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy Birthday Alyson Stoner who plays the fabulous Caitlyn!**

**Mitchie's POV**

Today is Caitlyn's birthday and luckily Caitlyn's mom let her sleep over last night so that makes my plans so much easier

I tip toe up to my room with the breakfast that my mom made for her with Madison behind me

She's still sleeping so I set the breakfast down on the bedside table and nod to Maddie, already what it means

"Get Up! Get Up! Get Up!" We shout as we jump on the bed

"Alright, alright, I'm up" She said groggily

"Happy Birthday!" We both shout and I hand her the food

"Thanks!"

"Read the card" Maddie's referring to the card she made

"Thank you, I love it!" She say and gives Maddie a hug

"Well my surprise is downstairs" I say and pull her out of bed

"Close your eyes" I tell her she does it but I put my hands over her eyes as a precaution

"Now open" I reveal her surprise

"Oh my god! I can't believe you're here" She say hugging Shane, Nate and Jason

"You really think we would miss your birthday?" Nate says

"You're finally 16!" Jason said

"Well we have some presents" I tell her

"The first one is from me " I say and hand her a box

**(polypore . com (/)supra_skytop_gray_multi_high/thing?context_id=6138131&context_type=user_fav&id=89805496)**

"These are the ones I wanted! Thank you"

She also got a camera from Jason and Shane which she loved **(weheartit . com (/)entry/70076613/search?query=digital+camera)**

"You'll get your present from Nate later tonight"

I take Caitlyn to the mall because Nate told me to get her a dress cause they're going to dinner tonight

After about an hour of searching we find the perfect dress

Later that night Caitlyn was ready for her date and Nate was looking good too

"Have a great night, bring her back in one piece, Nate" They both just rolled their eyes and left


	8. Chapter 8

**Mitchie's POV**

The next day I got a call I never expected

"Hello" I answered

"Hello, may I speak to Mitchie Torres" The man said

"Speaking" I said curious of who would be looking for me

"Miss Torres, this is Matthew Jameson of Hollywood Record, we would like you to come into our office today to sing for us" He said

"I'll be there, what time?"

"At one is fine"

"Do I need to bring my guitar"

"Yes"

"Is that all"

"Since you are under 18 you will need to bring a parent or legal guardian"

"I'll be there at one, bye"

"Bye"

As soon as he hung up that I screamed so loud that I'm pretty sure the whole house heard and maybe even Caitlyn's house but she was with her family at a dentist appointment

My mom and Maddie came running into my room

"What's happened, is anything wrong?" My mom asked

"And why do you keep smiling like that, it's starting to freak me out" Madison said

"I just got a call from Matt Jameson of Hollywood Records!" I exclaimed

"Oh my god!, does this mean you're gonna get a record deal?" Maddie asked

" If everything goes good, then yeah!" I said

"I also need a parent or legal guardian with me" I turned to mom

Later that day me and mom were walking into Hollywood Records

"Hello, I have an appointment with Matthew Jameson"

"Name?"

"Mitchie Torres"

"8th Floor, 5th door on the left"

We went up the elevator to his office and knocked

"Come in"

We walked into the office to see a few other execs

"Hello Miss Torres" he said and I shook his hand

"Hi, this is my mom, Connie"

"Very nice to meet you both, please take a seat" He said and shook her hand

"We have heard that you are a very talented musician and you like to hear you sing"

"And if everything goes well she gets signed?" Mom asked

"Yes, please follow me into the recording booth" He said and got up

I sang a song I wrote at the end of Camp Rock called 'Different Summers'

When I was finished I look up from my guitar

All the execs had jaws dropped and stunned expressions and my mother just had a proud smile

I walked out of the booth

"Was that bad?" I asked nervously

"No, Miss Torres, that was amazing!" Matt Jameson said

"So we just want to tell you…." Another exec trailed off

"Welcome to Hollywood Records" He said and shook my hand

Oh. My. God. I just got a record deal

Not too long later we were back in his office to sign the contracts ,

"I'm just curious but how did you hear about me?" I asked

"You sang at the Connect Three concert with Shane Gray and you also come with very good recommendations from Brown Cessario" He said

Brown did this?. Wow.

" This may seem like a lot but I have a friend who's an amazing producer, do you think it's possible for her to work with me?'

"Bring her and her parents when you're coming into the studio next week"

When we got home I told Maddie who was very happy for me

She had heard me in my room and thought it was finally time that someone recognized me


	9. Chapter 9

**Happy Birthday Joe Jonas! **

**Mitchie's POV**

It's been a few days since I got signed and the only people that know are my parents, Maddie and Dallas

I know you're probably wondering why I haven't told the guys or Caitlyn

Today was Shane's birthday and I was gonna surprise him with this

If I told Caitlyn she would tell Nate who would end up telling Shane and that would blow the whole surprise

We went to Shane's house because his mom thought that I would be a good way to wake him up on his birthday

I sat on the edge of his and shook his shoulder

"Nate, Jason and Frankie go away" He said

"I'm insulted but okay" I said and got up

Shane instantly shot up and grabbed my waist and pulled me back

"No, no, no, you stay here" He said

"Happy Birthday" I said and kissed him

"Now this is the way to wake up" He said with a smile

"Well get dressed, everyone is downstairs waiting for you" I said and left the room

About an hour Shane was finally downstairs

"What took you so long?" Caitlyn asked

"This is Shane were talking about, an hour is quick" Nate said and Shane slapped him at the back of his head

It was time to exchange gifts and it was my turn

"Well this might not seem like the best present but surprise" I said and put an envelope in his lap which had a copy of the contract

He opened it and obviously recognized it

"A recording contract?" He asked getting an idea

"Turn the pages" I said

"Is this true?" He asked seeing mine and my mom's signature

I nodded and he instantly wrapped me in a tight a hug

"This is amazing, when did this happen?" He asked

"A few days ago"

"And even though this is Shane's birthday, I have a surprise for Caitlyn" I said

"For me?" She asked

"I'm gonna need a producer" I told her and she crushed me in a hug

"Caitlyn. Air"

"When do you start?"

"Next week" I said

"I can't believe you're gonna make an album, you're amazing" Shane said and kissed me

"Alright love birds, there's cake and I wanna eat" Frankie said


	10. Chapter 10

**Mitchie's POV**

Today's my first day in the studio and Shane and Caitlyn are going with me. I was also very happy that our parents let me and Caitlyn skip school for the studio.

The first song I recorded was This Is Me with Shane, Different Summers and Give Your Heart A Break which both Shane loved . We wrapped up there for the day, I know it sounds quick but it took awhile just to record those 3 songs.

Shane left to go meet up with Nate, me and Caitlyn went home and had a writing session we finished up with a song called 'Unbroken' when I got an idea

"I think I have an idea for the name of the album" I told Caitlyn

"What is it?"

"Unbroken" I said

"That sounds really cool, but why?"

"I feel Unbroken with Shane and it's also a really cool name" I explained

"Alright then I guess the album's name is Unbroken" She said and hi-fived me

"Let's call the guys and tell them" She said

We dialed Shane's number and he picked up after 3 rings

"Hello" He answered

"Hey, are Jason and Nate there?" I asked

"Yeah, why?" He asked

"We have something to tell you guys so put them on speaker phone" Caitlyn said

"What's the news?" Jason asked

"We have a name for the album!" I said

"That's great!, what is it?" Nate asked

"We have a name for the album!" Caitlyn said

"That's great what is it?" Nate asked

"We wrote a song called Unbroken and decided to name the album Unbroken" I said

"That's great!" Shane said

Just as he said that the phone beeped signaling we had another call

"We got another call so we gotta go" I said

It turned out to be Matt and he said I needed a manager so I knew exactly who to call

" Hello"

"Hey, it's Mitchie and the label just called and said I needed a manager if you're not busy"

"Mitchie, I would love to do it, I'll call and have everything set up"

"Thanks bye" I said and hung up

I'm glad that everything's going good…..at least for now

**AN: Ooh cliffhanger, who did she call?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Mitchie's POV**

**(Mitchie's Outfit: polypore . com cgi/set?id=94582692 )**

**(Caitlyn's Outfit: polypore . com cgi/set?id=94583617 )**

Sadly it wasn't long before something went wrong

I was walking to my locker in school because I forgot my phone in there but when I opened my locker my phone was the last thing I was thinking about because somebody most likely Jessica and her minions filled my locker with shaving cream, everybody except Caitlyn just laughed

I pushed past her and just ran straight into bathroom and cried it wasn't long before Caitlyn came in and hugged me

Caitlyn's phone rang and it turned out to be my mom she called Caitlyn because she couldn't reach my phone and she asked me to pick up Maddie up since both she and dad were busy at work

**Madison POV**

I was just getting out of school when I noticed Mitchie's car outside some girls in my class seemed to notice also

"Is that your sister?" One of them asked

"Yeah" I said

"You must be adopted, you're not pretty enough to be her sister" Another one said

What they said really hurt me so I just turned around and got in the car

"Hey baby girl" Mitchie said I smiled slightly at the nickname she's been calling me forever

"Hey" I said quietly

"What's wrong?" She asked

"Nothing" I said

"You know you can tell me anything right?" She said to me

"Yeah, it's just been a bad day"

"I haven't been having the greatest day either"

I know what those girls said shouldn't get to me but it just does


	12. Chapter 12

**Mitchie's POV**

The next day the whole locker thing had blown over, when Shane heard about it he kinda flipped and insisted to buy me a new phone

This morning was a little weird though cause Maddie took strangely long in the bathroom and then basically ran out the door in a hoodie with her head down I had just shrugged it off but it wasn't until lunch that I knew what she was being so sketchy about; I had went home early since they had a teachers conference when the school called

"Hello" I answered

"Are the parents of Madison Torres home?"

"No but I can take a message"

When they told me what it was I was just shocked

"She wearing what!?" I said

I drove to the school and got Maddie and drove home

"Madison Torres! Go wash your face right now!" I said to my little sister, it turns out that this morning she was being sketchy because she had worn my make-up

I decided not to tell mom and dad and talk to her myself

Later that night after dinner when mom and dad went to sleep I went into Maddie's room and saw her reading a book

"Hey" I said

"Hey" She said and put down her storybook

"Wanna tell me why you did that today" I said referring to what happened at school

"Some girls at school told me that I must be adopted that I'm not pretty enough to be you sister" She said and looked down at her hands

"Maddie you are gorgeous, you don't need to listen to them, they're just jealous" I told her

"Easy for you to say, you're dating one of the most famous guys and you're making an album" She said

"You know I get teased too"

"You do?" She asked

"Yeah, a lot of people at school call me ugly and a lot of other names and remember Luke?"

"Yeah I remember Luke, he missing out on the best and those kids are just jealous"

"The same thing goes for you, they're just jealous, just promise me you'll remember that and what happened at school today will never happen again" I told her

"I promise" She said and hugged me

"Good night baby girl" I kissed her head and got off her bed and began to walk out

"Mitchie?" She called

"Yeah?" I turned around and leaned on the doorframe

"When do I get to wear make-up?" She asked

"When you realize you don't need it" I told her

She smiled and went to sleep I turned off the light and went to my bed and slept


	13. Chapter 13

**HAPPY 21****ST**** BIRTHDAY TO THE BEAUTIFUL DEMI LOVATO!**

**Mitchie's POV**

It wasn't long before it was my birthday! I woke up to a note on my pillow

Happy Birthday Mitchie! Get dressed and come downstairs for a surprise! Love you! xo - Mom, Dad and Maddie

What could the surprise be?

I quickly showered and got dressed **( Mitchie's Outfit: polypore . com cgi/set?id=94584162 ) **

I went downstairs and immediately loved the surprise

"Dallas!" I said and hugged my sister

"Hey sis, Happy Birthday!" She said

"I can't believe you're here!"

"You really think I'd miss your birthday and plus I had to say congratulations on the album in person!"

"Thanks and we came up with a name: Unbroken" I told her

"I love it!" she said

Not too long later Shane, Jason, Nate and Caitlyn were here and we were opening gifts

Mom and dad got me an itunes gift card for $50 dollars

Maddie got me a new song book since she noticed my old one was getting filled up **( polypore . com (/) vera_bradley_fabric_journal/thing?context_id=6138131&context_type=user_fav&id=86873501 )**

Caitlyn got me a necklace which said 'partners in crime' and I wore half and Cait wore the other half **( polypore . com (/) partners_in_crime_necklace_set/thing?context_id=6138131&context_type=user_fav&id=88600816 )**

Nate got me a lot of really cool phone cases **( weheartit**** . com (/)** entry/73318200/search?page=5&query=phone+cases )

Jason got me some angry bird pillows **( weheartit **** . com (/)** entry/11380741/search?query=angry+birds+pillow )

Dallas got me a sign for my door that I don't even wanna know where she got it but I love it **( polypore **** . com (/) ** primitives_kathy_dangerously_sexy_box/thing?contex t_id=6138131&context_type=user_fav&id=90209515 ) 

Shane's present was my favorite though; he got me the cutest puppy named Oliver but we're calling him Ollie **( weheartit**** . com (/)** entry/73276055/search?query=spaniel+puppy )

This has been the best birthday ever!


	14. Chapter 14

**Mitchie's POV **

The next day we were back to the studio since Caitlyn and I had a writing session then a recording session and the guys had an interview

As for school our parents decided it was better to use a tutor since we had to go to the studio a lot and paparazzi once followed us to school

_*flashback*_

_Me and Caitlyn were walking out of school when paparazzi appeared out of nowhere _

"_Mitchie!, Caitlyn! Over here!"_

"_How was school?" _

"_How are Shane and Nate?" _

"_Is your relationship real?" _

_They all shouted these questions at once _

"_Mind your own frickin' business" Caitlyn grumbled under her breath so only I heard _

_When we got home my parents and Cait's parents were all in the living room talking but stopped when they saw us _

"_Mitchie, Caitlyn we have something we wanna talk to you about" _

"_Sure" She said and we sat down _

"_You two have been spending a lot of time at the studio and the paparazzi has been following you everywhere lately so we were thinking..." Mom said and trailed off_

"_That we get you a private tutor" Mrs. Gellar finished _

"_I'm all for it" Caitlyn said _

"_Me too!" Yes! Now I don't have to face the Bitchy Committee (Jessica and her minions) anymore_

_*end of flashback*_

So far in our writing session we had bits and pieces and I was messing around on the piano

"Wait, play that again" Caitlyn said

I played it and added some lyrics that were floating around in my head

"I can make the rain stop if I wanna just by my attitude" I sang

"That was good" She said and wrote it down

I suddenly had some more lyrics in my head so I played

"I can take my laptop, record a snapshot and change your point of view" I sang out

"I just entered this brand new world and I'm so open hearted, I know I got a long way to go but I'm just getting started!" Cait added

We soon had a new song called 'Me, Myself and Time'

The guys soon joined us

"So anything new?" Shane asked walking in

"We have one and in the middle of another but we're kinda stuck" I said

"This is good" Jason said looking at 'Me, Myself and Time'

"I didn't know you wore glasses" Shane said

What?

I felt around my eye and sure enough my glasses were on

"Oh crap, I forgot to put on my contacts this morning" I said

I usually don't wear my glasses out of the house because of how Jessica would tease me like the one time I wore them to school, because of her everyone called me 'nerd' for weeks

"I think they're cute" Shane said and kissed my cheek

We spent the whole day at the studio and came up with some songs like 'Work of Art', 'Hold Up' and 'Mistake' and Brown who also happens to be my manager got me some amazing collaborations with people like Missy Elliot, Timbaland and Iyaz

When we got home mom was on the phone smiling

"Mom what were you so excited about on the phone?" I asked

"Madison, come downstairs!" My mom shouted

"Jeez, mom I'm right here" Maddie said walking in from the backyard holding her ear from mom's screaming

"Oh well I just got a call from the producers of Desperate Housewives and they want Maddie to audition!" Mom said excitedly

"Um…Mitchie?" Maddie turned to me

"Yeah?"

"Can I?" She asked

"If you want to then I say go for it " I told her

"I want to" She said nodding

"Then I guess you're auditioning for Desperate Housewives!" I said and hugged her

Later that night Caitlyn and I were hanging out in my room

I decided to make a twitter account

My user name was _Mitchie_Torres  
_

The first person I followed was Shane

"Hey Mitch, what inspired this song?" Caitlyn asked

"Which one?" I got off the bed and walked over to where she was sitting at my desk

"This one" She pointed to my song 'Skyscraper'

"My...….uh...…..personal struggles" I stammered

"What does 'would it make you feel better to watch me while I bleed' mean?" She asked

"It means what it says" I told her and we both sat on the edge of the bed

"And what about this one?" She pointed one to titled 'Fix A Heart'

"Same" I said in monotone

"So you've..." She trailed off

"Uh...yeah"

"Have you...you know...done it since Camp Rock" She asked

I could tell she was kinda nervous saying it but it's alright I actually kinda prefer she avoid that word than say it

I took off my bracelets and showed her my wrists but they were now just faded scars you could still see them if you look closely

I could see her eyes watering slightly

"Please...just don't do it again" She said shakingly

I nodded and hugged her

Technically I didn't respond but I don't have any reason right now and I hope it stays that way.

**AN: Shout out to Doclover who was the first one to guess Brown as Mitchie's manager**

**Also shout outs to Beachgirl97 and the Guest who also said Brown **


	15. Chapter 15

**Mitchie's POV**

The month of September had quickly flown by and my album was almost done

Nate had turned 16

Connect 3 were working on a new album titled 'A Little Bit Longer' and its sound was more real opposed to the 'cookie-cutter popstar stuff' as Shane puts it

Maddie had gotten the part on Desperate Housewives and was doing amazing at it

I had done collaborations with Missy Elliot, Timbaland, Iyaz and Jason Derulo so far

Cait was a little starstuck, she could not stop staring when Jason Derulo came in

Caitlyn convinced me to record 'Skyscraper' and 'Fix A Heart', the guys haven't heard it yet so I'm a little nervous about their reaction

Today I had photoshoot for the album and right now we were shooting it at a desert first

"I wanna get rid of my bangs" I said to the stylist while I was in the make up chair

"Are you sure?" She asked

"Yeah" I nodded

"Oh my god, Mitchie Torres got rid of her signature bangs" Caitlyn said in fake shock

My bangs were soon gone and my my hair was curled making it look longer than it actually was.

"Just thought it was time for a change" I said

"I always wondered what you would look like with curly hair"

"And…?"

"It suits you" She said

For the first shot I was wear a white maxi dress and my hair was swept to side so some of it was in my face

For the second shot I wore a fur coat with the dress

We then moved on to this abandoned building on a hill, it was kinda cool shooting there since it had this artsy vibe to it.

I decided to take the photos home and let Maddie and the guys help me decide

When we got home Shane's car was outside

What was he doing here?

"I'm back!" I shouted when I entered the house

"Living room!" Maddie shouted back

"Hey guys, what are you doing here" I asked them and Shane pulled me on his lap before I could sit anywhere else not that I didn't like the seat

"More importantly, what happened to your bangs?" Shane asked

"It was time for a change" I shrugged

"It suits you" Nate said

"Oh god, Cait said the exact same thing, I swear you two are basically each other" I groaned

It's a little scary how much those two are like each other

Nate just threw one of the couch pillows at me and I childishly stuck my tongue out at him and he did it back

"I need you guys to help me decide something" I said

"Sure" Jason said

"Which one of the should I use for my album cover" I said and laid out the pictures on the coffee table

After about 15 minutes we had narrowed it down to two

"How about you use the one with fur coat for the album cover and use the other for the art work of a single" Caitlyn suggested

"Sure but we also have to decide how we're gonna design the font"

Caitlyn got out her laptop and after an hour we had it and it was perfect.

**AN: I think I should just change the rating to M just be safe, should I?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Mitchie's POV **

Today I was writing lyrics with Caitlyn in the studio when she got some dirty lyrics in her head

"Hell no!" I said when I read the lyrics

"C'mon please at least sing it!" Caitlyn begged

"No!" I protested

"What does she want now?" Shane said as he and the guys came in

I just handed him the lyrics

"Yes!" He said already knowing what Caitlyn wanted

"You're agreeing to this!?" I asked shocked

"It's hot!" He defended

"It's way too risky for my first album" I said

"You're supposed to take risks with music, Mitch" Nate said

"No!"

_*A few days later*_

"I can't believe you talked me into this!" I said to Caitlyn from inside the recording booth and Cait just had a smirk on her face

Caitlyn had called Brown and told him and he agreed and said that I should take risks and he used the same voice my mom uses when she wants me to do something

But on the plus side Brown got Dev to record it for me

After recording Jason left to go meet up with Dani, Nate and Caitlyn went on their own little date, who knows where and Shane and I decided to head to the park with our guitars

We made our selves comfortable under a tree

After we had a little jam session

We put down our guitars and just cuddled under the tree

"The album is really coming along great and every song is amazing" He told me

"You haven't even heard every song"

"I know but with your writing skills I know it will be amazing" He assured

"I just hope the fans think so"

"They will, they loved our duet" He said

"More like they loved _you_" I said

"Why do you always doubt yourself?"

"Because that's the way I am" I shrugged

We were having a good time, just us but unfortunately we weren't alone for along

Paparazzi. Just frickin' great.

**AN: Votes for changing the rating are **

**Yes- 2 **

**No-1**

**Maybe- 1**

**Please let me know if I should change it because yes, it is my story but it's depending on you whether or not it stays at T or M**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: I made a mistake in the last chapter, it says 'Brown got Dev to record it for me' when it's supposed to be 'Brown got Dev to record it with me'**

**Mitche's POV**

This morning I checked my twitter and Shane, Nate, Jason, Caitlyn and Danielle followed me along with 3,000 other people. I really couldn't believe so many people were interested in me.

The guys, Caitlyn and Danielle all tweeted to follow me:

_TheRealShaneGray: Everyone follow my amazing girlfriend Mitchie_Torres _

_NateGray_Official: Follow one of my best friends Mitchie_Torres _

_JasonGray: Follow the only person who understands my love of birds Mitchie_Torres_

_OfficialCaitlyn: Everyone go follow Mitchie_Torres , she basically a sister to me_

Everyone was asking if this was the real me

_Mitchie_Torres: This is real, this me_

I immediately got hundred of replies, most if not all freaking out obviously recognizing the lyrics, I did get a few hate tweets but I just ignored it

Today I also had my first interview to promote my album on The Ellen Show

**(Mitchie's outfit: polyvore dot com /cgi/set?id=97801622) **

"Please welcome my next guest who quickly shot to the top after performing a duet with Shane Gray, Mitchie Torres" She introduced

I walked out, waved to the audience, gave Ellen a hug and sat down

"It's great to finally meet you, Mitchie"

"It's great to meet you too"

"So what was it like singing with Shane Gray and working with Connect 3" She asked

"Amazing, I would definitely do it again"

"Speaking of Shane I may or may not have seen a couple hundred tweets about you two dating" She said casually joking

"Well I think everyone knows the answer to that" I laughed with everyone else

"But yes we are" I said, Shane had also been asked this question recently and we both chose not to hide it

"Also, the word around is that you're releasing an album"

"I am" I confirmed

The audience screamed

"Are you nervous about releasing your first album?" Ellen asked

"Very, it was only a month ago that I got over my fear of singing in front of people"

"Have you come up with a name yet?" She asked

"Yes,it's titled 'Unbroken'" I said

"Have you decided the release date yet?"

"No, we're in the final stages of finishing it so it should be soon" I answered

"Well let me know when you decide" She joked

"Oh definitely" I joked back

"Well that's all the time we have for today, Mitchie Torres everyone" She finished

The audience cheered and the cameras went off

"It was really great to meet you Mitchie" Ellen hugged me

"Thank you, it was really great to meet you too"

"I would love to have you back sometime"

"Definitely" I said and walked over to Brown

"You are a natural at interviews, love" Brown said

"Thanks but I was really nervous going out there" I said

"That's nothing, you should've seen Shane when he had his first interview"

"Oh my god, what did he do?"

"Sweated through his shirt so much that we had to change it"

I laughed to the point where I had to stop and catch my breathe

I am so gonna tease him now that I know this.

**AN: Votes for changing the rating are**

**Yes - 2**

**No - 1**

**This all depends on whether you think I should change it**

**P.S Here's a tip: Reviews make me update faster :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Mitchie's POV**

I was in a meeting with Brown discussing the release date of the album

"What about December?" He suggested

"Too far and I don't have the patience"

"I can attest to that" Caitlyn chimed in

Caitlyn also insisted on sitting in on the meeting

"How about November?" I suggested

"Alright then it's set for November, now we have to decide what date in November" He said

"How about the 18th?" Caitlyn said

"Sounds good to me" I said and everyone else agreed

After we wrapped up the meeting Caitlyn was kinda tired so she went home

So I decided to get some food at McDonalds while I was waiting for my order to be ready, I got a text from Shane

_Shane: Help me!_

_Mitchie: What's going on?_

_Shane: Nate and Jason are driving me crazy!_

_Mitchie: What are they arguing about this time?_

_Shane: Something about Jason's angry birds. I blame you._

_Mitchie: What!? Why is my fault?_

_Shane: You gave them to him_

_Mitchie: Hope Jason drives you crazy, bye_

_Shane: No wait!, please stay with me, I'm so strangling one of them, please baby?_

_Mitchie: Baby?_

_Shane: Yeah you're my baby but if you don't want me to say that I'll stop_

_Mitchie: No, it's fine I like it just surprising is all_

My order was called after I collected I turned from the counter and bumped into someone

"Oh sorry, I wasn't paying attention" I said

"It's fine, I wasn't looking where I was going either" She said and looked up

I shocked to see that it was Selena Gomez

"Oh my god" We said in unison then laughed and sat down

"Sorry but are you Mitchie Torres?"

"Yeah and I know who you are, my sisters and I are big fans of you"

"I could say the same about you, you sounded so amazing when you did that duet with Shane Gray and my mom and I love your sister on Desperate Housewives" She said

Oh my god I can't believe Selena Gomez herself just told me what big fans she is of me and my sister

Selena order got called

"Give me your number, we have to hang out sometime" She said

We switched number and she went up to the counter

When I got home I played it like I hadn't met Selena I don't know why I just did

But inside I was still processing that I had Selena's number and she wanted to hang out with me.

Oh. My. God.


	19. Chapter 19

**I decided to change it to M cause most of you said to change it so sorry to the one user that said no but it's gonna get into her 'darker days' so to be safe i'm changing it. I'm just giving you a warning in case you're not comfortable with it or if it's triggering so...are you ready?**

**Mitchie's POV **

Today I'm releasing my first single on itunes and while it's being released I was gonna perform it in the studio through a live stream

_Mitchie_Torres: My first single 'Skyscraper' is gonna be released in 5 minutes _

_Mitchie_Torres: Live stream from the studio in 5!_

The guys, Caitlyn, Mom and Maddie were also with me at the studio

I was so nervous while performing it even though we were in the studio

Thankfully they all loved it now it was time to check what the fans thought

I logged on to twitter and saw that Selena had followed me, I of course followed back

My jaw almost hit the floor when I saw the trends:

_#MitchieTorres_

_#Unbroken_

_#Skyscraper _

_#WeLoveSkyscraper_

_#MoreMitchieMusic_

Selena had also tweeted that she loved the song

_selenagomez: Loving Mitchie_Torres new song #Skyscraper _

"You're blowing up the trends, love" Brown said looking at his phone

"Not just the trends; the whole friggin' internet" Caitlyn said

_TheRealShaneGray: Mitchie_Torres 'Skyscraper' might just be the most amazing song ever _

_NateGray_Official: Just heard one of the most amazing songs ever _

_OfficialCaitlyn: If you thought 'Skyscraper' was amazing just wait till you hear #Unbroken _

_JasonGray: Amazing just amazing. #Skyscraper _

"How about we answer some fan questions on the live stream?" I suggested

Everyone agreed

_Mitchie_Torres: Gonna answer some questions on live stream send in your questions with the hash tag #AskMitchie_

Immediately hundreds of questions came in

"I want all of you in on this" I said to them

"Alright, first question is from_ LikeASkyscraper: _Did you write 'Skyscraper' yourself_?_

"Yes, I did"

"This one's from _MitchieIsMyAngel,_ aww I love that username!; Do you have the release date for 'Unbroken?' "

"Can I?" I asked Brown

"Go ahead"

"Unbroken is gonna be released on November 18th!" I exclaimed

"Whoo!" Caitlyn said and we all laughed

"This one's for Shane,Jason and Nate!" I said

"Really?" Nate asked

"Yep! _Connect3Love_ wants to know: This is for the guys,What do you think of the song?"

"We all love it!" Jason said

" _ImASkyscraper_ says: I love you Mitchie!, aww thank you! I love you too!_" _I answered

I really do love my fans

"_SelenaLuv wants to know:_ How do you feel about Selena tweeting about your song?"

"Amazed since I'm a fan of Selena so to hear that she likes my music is incredible"

"_CrazyForMitchandSel: _Have you ever met Selena?"

"Yes, I have actually, alright we have time for one more question" I said

"This next one actually isn't for me but for my sister Madison"

"For me?" Maddie questioned surprised that someone on my live stream had a question for her

" _DesperateForMaddieT wants to say: I love you Maddie! You're my fav on DH!"_

"Aww! Thank you! I you too! I love acting it's really fun!" She answered

"Alright sadly, we're gonna have to love you and leave you now so…" I said

"Bye!" Me, the guys, Maddie and Cait said together

"That was so much fun!" I said and Brown laughed

"Which reminds me, next week we're starting production the music video for 'Skyscraper' " Brown said

"Fine by me but right now I need water" I said and Nate followed me into the break room

"That song's amazing" He complimented

"Thanks, it's one of my most personal songs" I said

"No wonder, I think Jason was close to crying " He said and we both laughed

"You know by the lyrics I can tell what kind of personal stuff you mean"

"Yeah but Shane doesn't know; only Cait and my family" I said looking down

"You haven't since Camp Rock…" He trailed off

"Uh….no"

"I won't tell Shane but just please don't do it again" he said

I could see the worry in his eyes

"We all love you" He said and hugged me

I'm really glad to had friends like them.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: In this chapter, the 'dark' stuff is gonna begin **

**Mitchie's POV**

At first the hate was to a minimum but now it's starting to really get to me

Of course the love I get from my fans is amazing but it's very hard to ignore the hate.

When I logged on to twitter and checked my mentions and followed a few

But as hard as I tried a few messages caught my eye

_ShaneGIsMine: Mitchie_Torres Bitch, can't even sing._

_ILuvConnect3: Mitchie_Torres We all know you're just using Shane._

_BackOffBitchie: Mitchie_Torres Ugly talent less slut._

_ShaneGrayIsMyHunny: Mitchie_Torres How could Shane like a fat bitch like you?_

The paparazzi had followed Me, Maddie, Mom and Dad to the beach and since then I had been criticized about my size and something in me just believed them

And I just got more and more messages and I believed them more and more

I shut my laptop and went downstairs

Thankfully Mom was at work, Dad was at the store and Maddie was at her friends house and took Ollie with her

I went back upstairs to the bathroom and did something I hadn't done in a while, I know I had promised Caitlyn and Nate but I couldn't help it.

I quickly got rid of all evidence cause if my parents found out I don't know what would happen, I would disappoint Dallas, Caitlyn, Jason, Nate and Shane. Oh my god, if Shane found out he would be much more than disappointed in me and just the thought already kills me a little.

Also Maddie looks up to me as a role model….but the thing is I don't deserve to be a role model.

That night at dinner, dad made burgers, it looked so good but I knew if I ate anything I would just gain more weight . I also didn't wanna look suspicious so I ate half of it

"What wrong, Mitchie?" Mom asked

"I'm just full, can I go to my room?" I lied

Thankfully she believed it

Instead of going to my room, I went to the bathroom and emptied my stomach

After that I just went to my room and got under the blankets and cried.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Mitchie's Tracklist for Unbroken:**

**1. This Is Me featuring Shane Gray**

**2. All Night Long featuring Missy Elliott and Timbaland**

**3. Who's That Boy featuring Dev**

**4. You're My Only Shorty featuring Iyaz**

**5. Together featuring Jason Derulo**

**6. Lightweight**

**7. Unbroken**

**8. Fix A Heart**

**9. Hold Up**

**10. Mistake**

**11. Give Your Heart A Break**

**12. Skyscraper**

**13. Me, Myself and Time**

**14. Work Of Art**

**Mitchie's POV**

The week had flown by and now it was time to shoot the video for 'Skyscraper'

Selena had introduced me to Miley and Taylor and we all got along great

The video was being filmed in the desert and I was currently in the make up chair

"What happened to your hand?" The make up artist asked seeing my wrist

The hate continued so I had kind of fallen back into my old ways

But I can stop when I want to.

"I'm so clumsy, I was helping my mom in the kitchen and the knife slipped" I lied, she seemed to believe it as she had started to cover it up

The worst part is that I was feeling extra vulnerable today

So I poured a lot of emotion into the song

"Mitchie, that was amazing!" The director clapped as I wrapped up the last scene

I just fake smiled

Later that afternoon we had a meeting and decided that after my album comes out, I was gonna go on tour with Connect 3 in January and we're all gonna go to Camp Rock in July.

Later that day Shane played me a song called 'Love Bug'

"I love it" I told him after he was finished"

I know it's a little early but I love you" He said

"I love you too" I said and kissed him

**AN: Aww! They said 'I love you' ! and Mitchie thinks she can stop this easily…no.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Mitchie's POV**

Time had quickly flown by and it was the day before my album got released

I hadn't stopped cutting but luckily Shane and the others hadn't caught on yet

Jason had turned 21, he and Danielle went out to dinner to celebrate

Connect 3 had set a release date for date for their new album, December 21st

Right now I was shopping with Selena for a dress for my album release party

I was looking at a black dress that I thought was really cute but apparently a store assistant didn't seem to think so

"Oh no, that dress is way too small for you" She said

"Well unlike you she'd be able to hold it up cause you clearly don't have the body for strapless" Selena fought back

Selena and Caitlyn also got along really well

The store assistant just looked taken aback and walked away

As soon as she left Selena burst out laughing

"Oh my god! Did you see her face Mitch!? It was hilarious!" She exclaimed

"But what if she was right? I clearly can't fit into this" I said looking at it

"You're kidding me right? Mitchie your size is perfect and plus this dress was what Miss-Flat-Chest over there would wear is she grew a cup" She said and that made me burst out laughing

"Oh my god! Selena!" I exclaimed

"What? It's true!" She said

Later that day we had found our dresses and were now hanging out at Miley's

"So Mitchie, are you ready for the release of you first album?" Miley asked

"So nervous, how did you two deal with it?" I asked them

"I freaked" Miley said

"I basically had a panic attack like an hour before" Selena said

"I'm already freaking" I said

"You'll be fine" Selena said with a smile

"Well here's a toast to Mitchie's first album" Miley said and held up her iced tea

We toasted and then I got a text from Shane

_Shane: Photoshoot's done, where are you?_

_Mitchie: Hanging out with Miley and Sel_

_Shane: I need you, I'm bored out of my mind!_

_Mitchie: My place in 10?_

_Shane: I'll be there_

_Mitchie: I love you._

_Shane: I love you too._

"Uh…..guys"

"Go before lover boy gets impatient" Miley said with a knowing smile on her face

I hugged her and Selena before leaving

The rest of the day I just stayed in with Shane and it was perfect.


	23. Chapter 23

**Mitchie's POV**

Today was the day my album was getting released at Target and I was gonna sign a few copies and then we were gonna go to the after party

My family,Connect 3 and Caitlyn were all here at the singing

We arrived at Target about an hour before they would open the store and they were all ready a few hundred people out side screaming and screamed even louder when they saw us

Shane picked up a copy from the shelf and I took a picture of him with it

In the picture Shane did a cheesy smile a thumbs up

I sent it to Shane's phone

"You're so cheesy" I laughed

"But you love it" He said and kissed me

At few minutes later my phone beeped signaling a tweet

I saw that Shane had tweeted about my album with the picture

_TheRealShaneGray: Make sure to get your copy of 'Unbroken', I did pic..twitter dot com 3gdjBEome_

They already had an early copy and they were in the gift bags at the party

"Alright guys in 5. 4. 3. 2. 1." Nate said

The store was soon filled with hundred of fans

They all quickly rushed to me to sign their copies

After I had signed them all and took pictures with everyone

I went home to get ready

"Mitchie, you look amazing!" Caitlyn said looking at my dress ( polypore dot com /cgi/set?id=98910519 )

"I could say the same about you" I said looking at her ( polypore dot com /cgi/set?id=98908955 )

At the part I was completely surprised at how many celebrities and press were there

After posing for some photos I went over to do some interviews

"Hi Mitchie!" She said

"Hey!"

"Congratulations on the release of your first album!" She said

"Thank you!"

"Has your family heard it?" I knew she meant my family and Shane

"Yes, they all love it!"

"So the video for 'Skyscarper' was recently released and already has 500,00 views, how do you feel about it?"

"Honestly, my fans have been so amazing through out the whole process so I owe that to them"

"Well congratulations on the album"

"Thank you" I said and walked in side

"This is amazing" I said to Brown

"It's all for you" He said and went to talk to some execs

In the corner Nate and Caitlyn were talking and Caitlyn was just blushing at ever word

Kevin and Danielle were talking to some people

Maddie and Frankie were with my parents and Shane's parents

Shane came up behind me, wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek

"Hey" He whispered in my ear

"Hey" I whispered back

"Everyone love you"

"What about you?"

"You know I love you"

I smiled and kissed him

Sure I was falling back into my old ways but right now I was living in the moment

I had great friends, amazing fans and an even more amazing boyfriend.


	24. Chapter 24

**Mitchie's POV**

It was now Thanksgiving and my family is coming over for dinner

Jason, Nate and Shane were gonna come over to meet my family tomorrow

I was currently in my room with Maddie and Dallas

"Mitchie, Maddie, Dallas they're here!" Mom shouted up the stair

Dallas and I groaned

We loved our family but there are a few that can kinda get on our nerves if they push too far

We tried to go down the stairs as slow as possible

"Hola abuela!" I said to my grandmother and hugged her

Some of my family only speaks Spanish

"Mi bebes!" She said squashing the 3 of us

"Aire abuela" Dallas choked out

Dinner seemed to go smoothly except for the fact that my aunt asked some questions about me and Shane that were a little too personal

"Are you and Shane active?' My aunt Kathy asked after dinner

We were sitting in the living room and Maddie and the younger ones were in her room

"Kathy!" Mom exclaimed as I blushed

"No, we're not and I'm on the pill so…." I trailed off and walked into the kitchen and sent a text to Shane

_Mitchie: My aunt just asked the most awkward and impropriate question ever_

_Shane: Really? What was it?_

_Mitchie: She asked if we were 'active'_

_Shane: What!? Lmfao!_

_Mitchie: It's not funny! _

_Shane: Yes it is! How did you react?_

_Mitchie: Blushed like crazy then told her no and that I'm on the pill_

_Shane: I would've loved to see that._

I rolled my eyes at that

"That was the most awkward conversation ever" Dallas said as she walked into the kitchen with a glass of wine

"Yeah and you better not let abuela see you with that, you know how she is about drinking any sort of alcohol under 21" I said to her

Mom only lets her drink it cause she's turning 21 in a few months

I also know for a fact that she went to a college party and had a few drinks

"She won't but if she does I'm holding it for mom" She said

**AN: I may have a few chapters written in advance ;) **


End file.
